


Nice one, Kuroo-san

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Humiliation, Realization, bullied tsukishima kei, kuroo is a jerk, stupid kuroo, tsukishima is calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You actually thought that Tetsu will ask you to be his boyfriend!” Laughter echoed throughout the room, it was loud, so loud but Kei doesn’t hear anything. There was this buzzing noise inside his head as he stares at Tetsurou. The guy he thought that will bring him all those butterflies.</p>
<p>(p.s this is short and might break ur heart :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice one, Kuroo-san

**Author's Note:**

> READY THE TISSUESSSS =)))

Sometimes Kei wonders when did he get so stupid to the point he feel helpless about his love. Love was supposed to be butterflies and soft kisses. They all said that.

They made him believe that everything will be heaven like.

But why does Kei feels like shit.

“Happy Valentines, loser!~” A girl from what he guessed from the popular side or a bratty cheerleader said as she threw a bunch of spoiled petals over Kei’s head, everyone in the crowd laughing at him.

“You actually thought that Tetsu will ask you to be his boyfriend!” Laughter echoed throughout the room, it was loud, so loud but Kei doesn’t hear anything. There was this buzzing noise inside his head as he stares at Tetsurou. The guy he thought that will bring him all those butterflies.

He was wrong.

_Pathetic._

Tetsurou just stared back at Kei, face blank as his friends howled with laughter. “Nice one, Tetsu!” Cheered a friend of Tetsurou, laughing at Kei as he hooked his arm around the black haired male. “You really fooled him.”

Kei snorts quietly at the statement.

“Ah, it’s been a nice show. Can’t end this without a finale, right Tetsu?” He wanted to move, to run away from this but the blond seemed to be stuck. Stuck to the reality that Kuroo made him believe about prince charming and happily ever after.

Kei was taken away from his train of thoughts because he was suddenly wet, clothes that he brought just for this special day now wet and ruined. Laughter boomed again, louder this time.

And Kei had enough. He grabbed his glasses calmly, wiping away the wet spots with his hands, barely making it clear. He kept a blank face as he regained his composure before walking away slowly.

He blocked the laughs, the mocks. Everything.

However he was now face to face with the person that made him so pathetic.

“Tsukki—”

“Nice one, Kuroo-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOW TEARS jk.
> 
> I don't know if I will continue this lols


End file.
